


Decorating

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [51]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, One Shot, added backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: “Do you celebrate Christmas?”OrA short little marina fic of them decorating as requested on my twitter cc
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Decorating

“Do you celebrate Christmas?” Maya asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up. She had been laying on Carina’s chest while Carina rubbed her arm. They had just been cuddling in bed, not necessarily doing anything when Maya asked the question.

“I do,” Carina answered and tried to pull Maya back down, not yet pleased with the amount of time she had held her girlfriend, but Maya resisted wanting to remain looking in the warm brown eyes.

“Do you- You decorate, right?” Maya flushed and Carina nodded with a confident smirk. It was so unfair that Carina always seemed put together, but she could make Maya turn as red as a tomato.

“I do,” Carina lilted, her smirk still there.

“Well, we share a place now,” Maya smiled shyly and placed a quick kiss on Carina’s lips.

“Mhm, we do.”

“Should we- Well- When do- When do you think we should start decorating,” Maya stuttered, she didn’t know why she was so nervous. She thought that maybe Carina’s sense of self assuredness made her more and more nervous as time went on.

“Maya, take a breath, yes, of course, we should start decorating,” Carina bit her lip.

“I- well, usually I don’t get a real tree because they make more of a mess and we both work a lot, but if you want to we can!” Maya told her girlfriend.

“Anything works, but can we talk about trees and Christmas decorations tomorrow? Come back,” Carina whined and held out her arms to Maya who laughed before cuddling back into her girlfriend’s body.

And so that was how they found themself, on a day they both shared off, putting together a Christmas tree. Well, Carina was putting together a Christmas tree. She had decided to wear a thin tank top and very, very, very short shorts and Maya kept getting distracted when she tried to help. There was also the thin layer of sweat Maya could see on her girlfriend’s body that made it even harder to focus. They had been living together for almost 9 months now, so this was their first time doing Christmas together.

“Bambina, can you at least help me with the ornaments? I did the lights, and the tree itself. I think you should at least help with ornaments!” Carina exclaimed as she opened a box of ornaments that had moved in with her quite a few months ago.

“I’m sorry,” Maya mumbled as she came up behind Carina and wrapped her arms around the doctor’s stomach and placed her head on the bare shoulder.

Maya pressed a kiss on the junction of Carina’s neck, and then reached to grab one of the ornaments.

“Oh my god! Did you draw this?!” Maya asked as she moved away from Carina and looked at the handmade ornament. It had obviously been made by a very small child, but there was a stick figure Carina holding hands with a stick figure older woman on one side and with a stick figure man on the other side.

Carina’s face went red when she realized what ornament Maya was holding, “What? No! It-”

“Babe, it’s cute!” Maya smiled as she put it on the tree, she noticed the little date in the corner and looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, “Wasn’t your brother alive when you drew this?”

“After the initial joy I had some… issues with having a baby brother. It was Andrea’s second Christmas, but I was still trying to convince them to send him back,” Carina mumbled. The blonde laughed and kissed her girlfriend softly. It was originally supposed to be a few seconds, but then Carina’s tongue ran against Maya’s bottom lip and the fire captain decided that they could take a break from decorating.

She had  _ thought _ her and Carina were on the same page until the doctor pulled away with a smirk and continued to decorate.

“You’re mean,” Maya mumbled as she picked up another one of Carina’s ornaments. This one was just a tiny photo frame with a picture of Carina as a kid in a dress with a wide, proud smile, a woman with the same smile as Carina and the same eyes as Andrew hugging Carina, also smiling proudly, a tall man ruffling Carina’s hair with, looking at the future doctor with pride, and a toddler aged Andrew hugging Carina’s leg. “Is this your whole family?” Maya asked as she examined it.

“Oh,” Carina swallowed loudly and grabbed the picture from her girlfriend and hugged the blonde, burying her head in the shorter girl’s neck, “Yeah, iwonadancecompetitionthatday,” she mumbled against Maya’s skin.

“What was that?” Maya pulled away and Carina scrunched her face.

“I had won my first dance competition that day,” Carina admitted with a blush and Maya looked a little closer and saw the small medal around Carina’s neck.

“How old were you?” Maya asked as she snatched the photo back from Carina.

“I don’t know, 6 or 7, maybe,” Carina shrugged and grabbed a new ornament to hang up. 

“Damn, you didn’t tell me you were a child prodigy!” Maya exclaimed as she grabbed Carina’s hips and turned the doctor to look at her.

“I wasn’t! I liked dancing, it got me out of the house,” Carina shrugged and wiggled her way out of Maya’s grip and back to the tree.

“Is that the only one you won?”

“Nope, I just don’t think it’s a big deal. I’m dating an Olympian and all I did was memorize some dances,” Carina shrugged before pressing a quick kiss to Maya’s lips and grabbing some more ornaments.

Maya hesitated, she felt like there was something she was supposed to say, but the perfect words couldn’t come to mind, “Babe, I just practised, and apparently you did too!”

Carina just nodded and they stared at each other for a moment before resuming with the tree.

A few minutes later, after getting through Carina’s ornaments, they started to grab some of Maya’s.

“Is this a gold medal?” Carina asked as she examined the ornament she was holding.

“Oh,” Maya flushed, “yeah. My dad got it for me when I won. You’d be surprised how many gold medal ornaments there are.”

“It’s cute,” Carina smiled and hugged her girlfriend from behind.

They continued to decorate the tree and when it was finally done, they started to decorate around the house. They were gonna put a garland on the fireplace when Maya ran into a little issue.

“Baby,” She started, her tone of voice higher than usual and Carina looked up with a raised eyebrow before she broke into laughter.

“Maya, amore, how did you get yourself stuck in the garland?” Carina asked as she went to go help Maya who was making a grouchy face.

“It’s not funny,” Maya mumbled and Carina kissed the blonde’s pouting lips.

A few hours later, the apartment was very red and green, and they were sitting on the couch, Carina lying across it and Maya lying on top of her. They had decided to have some Hot Chocolate while they watched Die Hard. Carina hadn’t exactly wanted to watch it, but Maya practically begged and she couldn’t say no.

“What’s your favorite Christmas memory?” Maya asked as she laced their fingers together.

“My first Christmas in the US,” the doctor answered sleepily.

“Three years ago?”

“Nope, I was 12. My papa had to work on Christmas and Christmas Eve, so on around December 22nd I flew to the US and I didn’t return until around January 3rd,” Carina explained.

“You flew almost 17 hours by yourself at 12!?”

“Yep, that wasn’t the first time either. The first time I was 9, right after they had gotten divorced,” Maya felt the doctor shrug and turned over to look at her girlfriend. She was to ask why Carina was making it seem like so little of a deal, but the look on the doctor’s face told her to drop it.

“Why is that your favorite Christmas?”

“We came up here, to Seattle for a little while, and it was my first ‘White Christmas,’ it was beautiful. And my mama got me my first ring, she had a matching one. She said it was so that ‘even across the ocean, part of me is still with you.’ I still have it, it doesn’t fit anymore, but I wanna give it to a daughter if I ever have one, and if not, to one of Andrea’s kids, if he has them.”

“That’s cute,” Maya smiled and kissed Carina.

“What about you? What’s your favorite Christmas memory?”

“My dad was out of town for work one Christmas, I was around 10. I got a present from Santa,” Maya wiggled her eyebrows playfully as she said Santa and Carina just chuckled and rolled her eyes, “I had always gotten new track shoes or new training gear, same with Mason, but this time I got a firefighter doll and Mason got colored pencils. I remember being so excited, thinking that this year I actually got what I asked Santa for, Mason too. We were so happy that Christmas.” Carina sighed and pulled Maya’s body back against her own.

“Dads are stupido,” Carina mumbled into Maya’s neck and the blonde smiled.

“That they are.”

Silence.

“Were you really a dancer?”

“Si, from the time I was 5-22,” Carina informed and Maya’s eyes went wide.

“Holy shit. How did I not know this?” Maya sat up again and asked. 

“I rarely dance anymore,” Carina shrugged.

“Ever?”

“I lost the love for it by the time I was 20. I had moved out of my dad’s house and it was no longer needed to distract me, but I was teaching dance which was helping me through college and I was on a dance team with people I loved. I didn’t want to leave them,” Carina explained.

“So you continued for another two years?”

“I did, I was in my first actual relationship with someone and I felt like I couldn’t. I was in love with her but I felt trapped. Eventually, it was less of a love and more of a responsibility. So when she and I broke up, I quit dancing on the team, a few months later I quit teaching lessons.”

“Do you have any regrets?” Maya asked genuinely.

“Do you have any about winning the Olympics?”

“Only how I got there,” Maya informed before showing a confused smile, “Why?”

“I feel the same, I regret how it took me feeling suffocated for years to finally quit dance, but I don’t regret doing it.”

Maya smiled, “you should show me something some time.”

“Last time I danced, I was naked with a glass of wine in my old living room.”

“Oh, I need to see that,” Maya said and started to pull off Carina’s tank top. 

Carina rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend softly.

Turned out, decorating can help you learn a lot about your girlfriend. Way more, than Maya had realized.


End file.
